


Никогда не бросай семью

by Mura (MurbellaR)



Series: Уроки химии [1]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurbellaR/pseuds/Mura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это всегда был и будет Джесси. Потому что Уолтер Уайт — эгоист.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никогда не бросай семью

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено с английского для WTF Breaking Bad 2015  
> Автор: Niphrehdil  
> Оригинал названия: Never Give Up on Family  
> разрешение на первод получено  
> Бета: just-in-jest

Это всегда был и будет Джесси. Всегда.

Уолтер это понял, наблюдая, как Джейн захлебывается собственной рвотой. Это произошло потому, что Уолтер Уайт был эгоистом.

А ведь раньше он эгоистичным человеком не был. Он всегда отличником, скромным, даже тихим. Он наблюдал, как его коллеги возвеличивались, становились миллионерами, молчал, пока они использовали его изобретения в своих корыстных целях. Он слушал новости о «Сером веществе», превращавшемся в бизнес мирового масштаба, пока сам проверял экзамены в своем маленьком пыльном кабинете средней школы.

Но это всегда был и будет Джесси.

Потому что до Уолтера дошло, какой он эгоист. Он обнаружил это благодаря трем маленьким происшествиям.

В первый раз это случилось, когда шаткие колени Джесси подкосились и он отчаянно вцепился в Уолтера, рыдая о Джейн, трясясь всем телом от горя и героина. Посреди наркопритона, на полу, Джесси крепко держался за Уолтера, и Уолтер понял, что никогда не сможет отпустить его.

Он, конечно, пытался. Господи, он пытался.

Гейл был бы отличным ассистентом. Он знал химию, понимал ту магию, которая расставляет химические вещества по своим местам. Он знал, что делает, и Уолтер мог с ним общаться на одном языке.

Но затем Уолтер видел разбитое лицо Джесси, лежащего на больничной койке, слушал его тщетные угрозы о том, как он сдаст «Хайзенберга» и разрушит карьеру Хэнка. Уолтер наблюдал, как Джесси силится построить свой собственный наркобизнес, но безуспешно. Уолтер удостоверился, что Джесси никогда не примет жестокости по отношению к детям.

Уолтер видел, но ничего не говорил. Он заявлял Скайлер, что Джесси ему не друг. И он даже не лгал. Джесси не был ему другом. Это определение не подходило.  
Уолтер отрицал свои собственные выводы, старался игнорировать тот факт, что Джесси ему небезразличен, несмотря на ту дистанцию, которую тот держал после смерти Джейн. И он уже почти поверил в свою собственную ложь.

Второй раз Уолтер осознал, что является эгоистом, в тот день, когда они ловили муху в лаборатории.

Гейл никогда бы не повелся на это. Гейл бы жаловался, уговаривал, возможно, позвонил бы Гусу. Гейл никогда не провел бы часы, гоняясь за одной чертовой мухой. Он бы, наверное, ушел из лаборатории. Но не Джесси. Да, Джесси ныл и огрызался. Но он сразу забеспокоился об Уолтере. Господи! Рассказывая тупые истории о своей умершей тетушке, пытался выяснить, как далеко зашел рак у Уолтера. И затем, несмотря ни на что, Джесси помог ему прихлопнуть эту дурацкую муху. Потому что Джесси всегда делал то, что велит Уолтер.

И пока Джесси карабкался по той лестнице за мухой, рискуя свернуть себе шею, Уолтер вцепился в лестницу из последних сил. Он извинялся и что-то бормотал насчет Джейн. Не муха была проблемой — проблемой было загрязнение. Загрязнение в сознании Уолтера, в его сердце от того, что он сделал Джесси, когда позволил Джейн умереть. И это загрязнение ничем не отмыть.

Но когда на следующее утро Уолтер проснулся на кушетке в лаборатории, он был укрыт толстовкой Джесси как одеялом, а его ботинки аккуратно стояли сбоку, и боль немного притихла.

Когда Майк объяснял Уолтеру о недопустимости полумер, о том, что ему следует действовать до конца, конечно же, Уолтер знал, что тот имеет в виду. Ему следует убить Джесси. Убрать его, чтобы тот перестал постоянно устраивать проблемы, которые раз за разом ставили под угрозу весь их бизнес.

В третий и последний раз Уолтер осознал, насколько он эгоистичен, во время семейного ужина, когда толком так и не поел.

Он понял, что у Джесси будет рецидив. В тот момент, когда увидел в новостях найденного на улице мертвого одиннадцатилетнего мальчика. Он знал, что Джесси пойдет за этими дилерами. И прекрасно понимал, что их двое, а Джесси — один. И что Джесси не сможет без раздумий нажать на курок из-за своей доброты. И что его убьют.

Что эти два ублюдка выпустят в Джесси несколько пуль, а потом оставят на улице истекать кровью. Что Хэнк самодовольно хлопнет в ладоши, когда услышит эту новость.

Уолтер знал, что если он будет просто сидеть здесь и есть свой ужин, Джесси исчезнет с лица земли. Просто. И насовсем.

Но Уолтер также знал, что это не решение.

— Никогда не бросай семью, — сказал папа Джейн.

— И я принял его совет, — сказал Джесси Уолтер.

Господь свидетель, он принял. И вот Уолтер бежит к своей машине, летит на всех парах и только сильнее вжимает педаль в пол, когда оба дилера попадают в его поле зрения. Он бы не задумываясь сделал это снова, даже несмотря на то, что до сих пор слышит, как их кости хрустят под его колесами.

Все это потому, что Уолтер знал о своем эгоизме.

Он и был эгоистом.

Он не мог потерять Джесси.

Джесси принадлежал ему. Был его партнером, его другом, его ассистентом, его... семьей. Джесси со всеми его мешковатыми шмотками, убогими увлечениями, корявым языком и жалкой машиной. У Джесси со всей его дурацкой гипервозбудимостью и мягкостью, было доброе, верное сердце. Немало ночей Уолтер провел без сна, испытывая чувство вины за то, что привязан к Джесси больше, чем к собственному сыну. Он ведь едва знал Младшего... Флинна... как там ему хотелось называться сейчас. Но он знал Джесси. Уолтер даже скучал по нему, когда тот ушел. Он думал о Джесси все время, потому что боялся: в какие еще проблемы может впутаться этот малый?

Уолтер чувствовал, что Джесси надо защищать.

Он не хотел навредить ему.

Он не хотел заставлять Джесси никого убивать — даже Гейла. Он хотел защитить Джесси, сохранить тот яркий свет, что горит в его голубых глазах.

Да, все эти три события дали понять Уолтеру, какой он эгоист. Он понял, что никогда не пойдет на «полные меры», никогда не убьет Джесси. Потому что ради Джесси он сам был готов убивать. Он даже сказал Гусу, что если тот причинит Джесси вред, то потеряет и его тоже.

Джесси был его семьей. Он был ему как сын. А семью бросать нельзя.

Уолтер так старался избежать этого, отпустить Джесси.

Но нет. Уолтер Уайт был эгоистом. Что бы там себе Гус ни думал — неуместные отцовские чувства, родственная любовь, — это делало Уолтера эгоистичным. И опасным. Он бы убил их всех, если бы потребовалось. Он бы никому не позволил забрать у него Джесси. Он бы не смог выдержать такую боль.

Что такое любовь, в конце-то концов? Страх потерять кого-то, потому что этот кто-то настолько тебе дорог, или потому что ты боишься, что не справишься с потерей?  
Уолтер не знал. Он слишком стар, чтобы углубляться в семантику.

Он боролся против своей привязанности к Джесси, но проиграл эту войну. А мудрый человек знает, когда надо заканчивать бой. Поэтому он заключил с собой мир: он эгоист и любит Джесси как сына. За это он порвет кого угодно. Это больше не его проблема. Он просто с этим покончил.

— Берешь их молодыми, и они навсегда твои! — вот что сказал ему Джесси о детях в наркобизнесе.

Ох, как же он был прав.

Уолтер научился не принимать чью-либо сторону в мире преступности. За это убивают. И верность нельзя купить — только заслужить. Уолтер никогда не понимал, что он сделал, чтобы заслужить верность Джесси, но это тем не менее как-то случилось. Вот почему он был уверен, что Джесси сядет в машину, приедет к дверям Гейла и пустит ему пулю в лоб, если Уолтер ему скажет. Что Джесси погубит себя, чтобы спасти его, Уолтера.

Может быть, именно это и есть любовь — когда скорее разобьешь себя на мелкие кусочки, чем позволишь пострадать другому.

Уолтер не знает, как все это закончится и что еще может случиться. Но его успокаивает чувство, что это единственное, что имеет значение.

И это всегда был и будет Джесси. Всегда.


End file.
